1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy duty connector and in particular to a connector having a receptacle member which will accept both a standard and the subject plug in partially and fully mated conditions, respectively, and a plug member matable in both the subject and standard receptacles.
2. The Prior Art
The evolution of technology of trailed vehicles has arrived at the state where the trailed vehicle is performing a wider variety of functions than ever before. It is no longer adequate for the trailer portion to simply carry a load and perhaps be provided with running lights. The newer trailed vehicles have many pieces of sophisticated electrical and electronic equipment for providing a wide variety of functions far greater than mere lighting. For example, in commercial vehicles it may be desired to have electric braking that will sequentially break as well as provide anti-skid control for the braking. In the agriculture area the trailed vehicle may be providing a seed dispensing and counting function or a crop selection and measurement function. All of these functions must be controlled from the tractor or towing vehicles with proper operation of the function being displayed for the driver.
There are a wide variety of known heavy duty connectors such as those noted by U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,989.